Time To Teach Them A Lesson
|volume = First Half |romaji = Sorosoro Oshiete Yaru ka |kanji = そろそろ教えてやるか |release date = May 1, 2015 |anime episode = |previous = We're All Gathered Here |next = There's Still A Way |title = Time To Teach Them A Lesson }} Time To Teach Them A Lesson is the two hundred and seventy-eighth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Tsuchida, Mitobe and Izuki call out to Koganei who finally arrives to their meeting point. The group doesn't waste time and immediately head out to watch the game between Team Vorpal Swords and Team Jabberwock. When they arrive, they are shocked to see that the court is packed with spectators, even though the match was announced at the last minute. With this being the rematch, all of the basketball players in the country are sure to watch the game, which true to Izuki's word, they are on the TV. Izuki and Koganei watch when Kise stops Jabberwock's number 6 from scoring. Team Vorpal Swords is in the possession of the ball as Akashi passes it to Aomine who easily evades another Jabberwock player who is surprised by Aomine's speed and power. After passing the opponent player, Aomine scores a basket for Team Vorpal Swords. The audience cheers on for Vorpal Swords who are in the lead with the score of 15 - 9. A perfect start, as Kagetora notes. The ball is now in the possession of Jabberwock who begin their counterattack. Nash Gold Jr. dribbles the ball, but Akashi marks him. Gold calls Akashi a monkey before dribbling the ball in random directions as he tries to get past Akashi, who much to Gold's surprise stops him. Gold passes the ball to his teammate who tries to score but is stopped by Murasakibara who pushes the ball out of his hand. Murasakibara passes to Midorima who prepares to shoot his three-pointer as the Jabberwock players mock him, but Midorima ignores them, stating that Cancer is number one in today's horoscope and that with his lucky item, he can't possibly miss. Midorima's shot shocks the Jabberwock players but also ends the first quarter of the game with the score of 20 - 16, for Vorpal Swords. Everyone cheers on for Vorpal Swords but Kagetora realizes that the gap is not big and that even though they are leading, they played at their fullest to achieve it. Jabberwock is still scoring and are much stronger than Kagetora had imagined. Momoi also notices this, particularly how tired everyone is just from the first quarter. Kise on the other hand is surprised that their lead is not larger with the team members they have, but Aomine on the other hand is determined to play against strong opponents such as Jabberwock. On Jabberwock's bench, Gold notes that Vorpal Swords have taken him by surprise at how strong they are. He never expected Japan to have such good players but tells his team that they are still at the level of monkeys, hinting to Silver who agrees with him. The second quarter begins with Jabberwock's ball. Gold passes the ball to Silver, but as Murasakibara heads to block him, Jabberwock performs a screen to stop him. Silver receives the ball and finds himself in a one-on-one against Aomine. Silver notes that he doesn't mind who he goes up against as he will win against anyone. Silver gets past Aomine but then faces Murasakibara who tries to block his dunk, but he is however overwhelmed by Silver's strength, much to the audience's shock. After scoring, Silver mocks both Aomine and Murasakibara who didn't succeed in stopping him. The game continues, and Vorpal Swords are being overwhelmed by Team Jabberwock. Silver manages to stop even Akashi's shot before passing the ball to Gold, who immediately passes it back to Silver. Silver runs to the hoop, followed by Kise and Midorima who try to stop him, but due to Silver's incredible speed, he manages to outrun the two and dunk the ball with a double-handed windmill dunk. The audience is surprised as well as Kagami who notes how difficult it is to perform this move. After scoring, Silver mocks the Vorpal Swords again for being weak. The game continues but Team Vorpal Swords are being overwhelmed by Silver and his plays. Team Vorpal Swords calls for a time out when the score is 24 - 33, with Team Jabberwock in the lead. Even though the team has balance, Kagetora decides to do a member change for Akashi and Midorima, and have Kuroko and Kagami enter the game to strengthen their power against Silver. The team agrees, after Akashi persuades Murasakibara that he can't win alone. The team, now with Kuroko, Kagami and Kise as the point guard, head out. Team Jabberwock notice that Kuroko is on the court and begin to wonder if Team Vorpal Swords has already given up by placing such a weak player on the court. Silver receives the ball again but struggles to get past Murasakibara. When he does, he is marked by Kagami who tries to stop his dunk. Not being able to stop him alone, Aomine joins him as the two succeed in stopping Silver's advance. Murasakibara receives the ball and passes it to his teammate. Jabberwock laugh as nobody is standing there, but Gold finally notices Kuroko who announces that Team Vorpal Swords' real counterattack begins now, as he passes the ball with his Ignite Pass. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used *Daiki Aomine's Flexible Streetball *Nash Gold Jr.'s Sleight of Ball-Handling *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye *Shintarō Midorima's Three-Pointer *Tetsuya Kuroko's Ignite Pass Navigation Category:Chapters